


Dreams do Come True

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt had always had a fantasy, a wish.  Bruce and Lawrence are more than willing to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams do Come True

Waking up in the arms of his lovers was always one of Matts favorite things. His head was resting on Bruce's chest and his legs were tangled with Lawrence's. Strong arms were wrapped around his torso as he blinked into consciousness. Bruce kissed his forehead and Lawrence kissed his neck.

"Good morning Matt, good morning Lawrence" Bruce said sleepy, smiling as he disentangled himself from his lovers.

"Morning" came sleepy mumbles back. Matt rolled over into the welcoming arms of his lover, nuzzling his face into Lawrence's chest, kissing and lightly nipping at his collar bone. Lawrence smiled and ran his hand up under the smaller mans shirt, scratching from shoulder blade down to the small of his back, pulling a moan from his lover.

Lawrence reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed out some lube, strawberry scented, Matts favorite. He slicked up a couple of fingers before reaching into Matt’s boxers and sliding one into the younger man. Matt pulled his boxers down to give Lawrence more access to the tight ring of muscle behind him.

Lawrence kissed Matt while he continued to pump one finger in and out of him. He added a second finger and started to slowly scissor them, grinding his still clothed cock against Matt’s naked one. Matt started to move, riding Lawrence’s fingers.

“Please, Lawrence, please more. I can take more.”

“Oh Baby, I know you can. You’re so good for me. So good for your Daddies.” Lawrence muttered against Matt’s lips as he added a third finger.

Matt groaned at the stretch. “Please, Daddy, I’m ready. I want you to fuck me please” Matt said into Lawrence’s lips, his voice barely above a whisper.

Matt whined as Lawrence pulled his fingers out and leaned over to grab a silver plug. It was about the size of Lawrence’s dick, and when positioned right, it would just barely press on Matt’s prostate. He lubed up the plug before slipping it into Matt.

“You get him all ready for the big surprise we have for him tonight?” Bruce yelled from the bathroom.

“Thats right,” Lawrence said, rolling his hips against Matt’s “we have some big plans for you later tonight, Baby Boy. But you have to be good for us all day if you’re going to get a reward.”

Lawrence pulled away, pulled Matt’s boxers back on, and got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Matt alone in bed with a hard-on straining against his underwear. He peaked his head back out from the bathroom, “Oh, and before we forget to mention, a few rules. No touching yourself, no taking out the plug, and try not to be too obvious or anything today at work.”

Matt was breathing heavy, hand over his eyes, trying to calm his breath. His cock was leaking pre-cum, and with the rules Lawrence had just laid out, it seemed like it was going to be a long Friday.

“Do you understand us Baby Boy” Bruce asked his hands resting on Lawrence’s hips.

“Yes Daddy. I understand the rules.” He sat up and walked into the bathroom with his lovers. Bruce was already dressed and Lawrence had his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. They smiled at him as he grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. 

Bruce spanked him lightly, jostling the plug inside him and making it rub against his prostate earning him a surprised yelp from the shorter man. “We’re running late for work, you might want to hurry baby.”

Matt spit his toothpaste out into the sink. “Yes sir” he said as he willed his boner to go away before work.

He walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, his erection having gone to about half chub, before walking out to where his boyfriends were waiting in the living room.

“Daddy,” he said, walking up to Bruce, “I know you two said I couldn’t touch myself, but I’d really like to arrange my pants for the day. Would it be okay if I did that?”

Bruce smiled “Yes baby, thank you so much for asking. You are such a good boy.” Matt fixed his dick and Bruce kissed him lightly. “If it gets to be too much at all today, just say the safe word at anytime and we will stop. We promise.” Matt just nodded.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had sat down with Bruce and Lawrence and told them about one of his fantasies. “I just really want to be in a situation where all I can think about is getting home and having one of you fuck me. But I want to be all open already, ready for just a quick slick of lube and a cock in my ass. In my fantasies, I’ve been plugged up all day, so on edge that one of you walking by and rocking my chair just a little sends shivers down my spine and makes my cock twitch in my pants. Being hard all day at work, its painful but I know the reward I’m going to get when we get back here is going to be amazing.” Bruce and Lawrence had looked wide eyed as Matt continued with his fantasy.

“Baby, in your fantasy, do you know what day this is going to happen, or is it a surprise.”

“Its always a surprise.”

“Well, if you want it to be a surprise, we can make this happen for you.” Bruce had grabbed his hand as Lawrence spoke. “We will make this happen if thats what you’re asking, Baby.”

“Yes. Thats what I’m asking.”

Now, sitting in the car, each bump in the road pushing the plug a little deeper inside him or rubbing it against his prostate. Here in the car he could get away with not muffling the quiet moans and gentle gasps he couldn’t help but let escape him as they traveled the short distance to work.

“You’re going to have to be better than this, Baby, if you want your reward tonight” Lawrence said, looking back and seeing how beautiful their boy looked. He had his head tilted back, his eyes were shut, and it was clear to see the outline of an erect cock in his pants.  
“I promise I’ll be good when we get to the office. So hard to stay quiet here, Daddy. When its just you two that can hear me. Want you to hear me.”

Bruce smiled as he pulled into their parking lot. “Well we are at work now Sweetie, so I’m going to need you to calm down. We are filming Open Haus as soon as we get in, and I want you to be in tip top question answering condition.”

“Yes Daddy. Can I have a minute to calm down first?”

“Yes Baby. But if you aren’t inside in 5 minutes, I’m sending Lawrence out to get you. And that wouldn’t make either of us very happy. Do you understand?”

Matt was looking Bruce in the eyes now. “Yes, I do understand.”

Lawrence and Bruce walked into the office while Matt tried to steady his breathing, again. He walked into the building a few minutes later, under the 5 minute mark given him, but barley. He got his computer booted up, and web cam on and ready to record.

“Alright so Open Haus! James you got the questions ready?”

“Well, uh, give me a couple minutes. I can’t find the file.”

About half a hour later, they started filming. James had had to re go through the questions and find the ones he liked again. That half an hour gave Matt enough time to get into a work headspace.

Filming went smooth, some shitty questions, like always, but mostly each guy was able to give funny answers. Well, filming went smooth until James got up and started spinning Matt’s chair around. Matt’s jaw clenched, his knuckles went white on the arms of his chair as the spinning motion and occasional bounce up and down from James’ hands were rubbing the plug in a most delightful way.

Matt thought of everything he could to keep from getting another boner. It was barley 10:30 and he was already aching are desperate for release, if James kept jostling him around it was going to be difficult to follow the rules his Daddies had given him and he wanted so badly to be a good boy for them.

“You alright Peake?”

“Yeah, just the spinning. It’s making me a little sick” he lied, trying to hide how obviously turned on he was.

“Ummm.. Okay buddy.” James looked worried as he stopped the chair. “Maybe you should go home.”

“Nah, too much work to do, besides, I’m already starting to feel better” Matt could feel Lawrence’s eyes on him. He knew if he went home he would be punished by his Daddies, not the he minded too much, their punishments were always just as fun as their rewards, but that was not what today was for. Today was for fulfilling one of his fantasies. It was for doing something he had always wanted to do with his boyfriends. It was for getting rewarded for making it through the entire day with a raging hard-on and not letting the other guys at work find out.

Matt turned back to his computer and started editing. When he edited he could drown the world out. It was just him and a project. At least that was how it normally was. Today, every move he made shot tingles up his spine. Every stretch of his legs out in front of him, every time he straightened his back, he could feel the plug stretching him, keeping him open for later.

He somehow managed to finish his first edit before lunch. “Want to come get something with us?”

“Thanks but no thanks Joel. I think its a desk lunch day for me” Matt was able to say with a smile, even though Bruce had both hands on his shoulders and was rolling his chair back and fourth slightly. He knew what he was doing, he could feel the way the muscles under his hands went tight with each pass.

“You sure? We would love for you to come with us.” Lawrence said, smirking slightly at the slight innuendo.

“I mean, I guess lunch sounds nice. Yeah, actually I will go to lunch with you guys” Matt answered. He knew if he said no again that would count as a strike against him later in the evening.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. All Matt could think about was getting to go home. He wanted so badly to go to the bathroom and take care of his little situation. He knew that the second he got a hand down his pants he would be cumming.   
“I think Larr, Matt, and I are going to head out a little early today” Bruce said around 4:00. 

The “Bye”s and “See ya”s came from the rest off the office, but Matt was so ready to leave. 

Lawrence drove home while Bruce sat in the back with Matt on the drive home, rubbing Matt’s inner thigh, doing his best to avoid bumping his sensitive cock.

“You were so good for us today, so pretty. You looked so amazing, dick hard in your pants all day. We could tell you were trying so hard to keep it from the others. But we could tell. You are so pretty, so good for your Daddies, our beautiful Baby Boy.” Bruce kept whispering praises and the talk was doing almost as much to Matt as what the plug had done all day. 

“Look at how hard you are, I can see the outline of that perfect cock in your pants” Bruce said as he laid a hand gently on Matt’s pulsing dick. Matt cried out in pleasure at the light touch from his boyfriend. “Lawrence, listen to those sounds our baby is making! I’ve barley touched him and he is so close.”

“Don’t let him cum yet, Bruce. We still have a night ahead of us.”

“I know, I know. But he has just done such a good job today. He deserves his reward.”

Lawrence parked the car, got out, and walked around to carry Matt inside. “Yes. Yes, I think our Baby Boy deserves his reward.”

Lawrence carried Matt into the bedroom and tossed him down on the bed. “Strip for us.”

Matt did as he was told, stripping quickly and making sure to avoid touching himself in the process. Lawrence was a stickler for the rules and he knew one slip up could be the difference between getting a reward and being punished.

Lawrence watched as Matt did as he was told. Not knowing how to sit on the bed, he sat criss cross and awaited further instruction, just like Lawrence would want. “You’re such a beautiful slut for us aren't you. We plug you up all day and all you can think about is getting our cocks inside that ass of yours. Its probably still tight. I’m going to push in to that tight little ass of yours and take you to pieces. And you aren’t going to cum until we tell you too. So good for your Daddies.”

Bruce walked into the bedroom and got straight on the bed, practically devouring Matt with kisses and teeth. He lays Matt down so he is on his back with his legs spread while Bruce’s naked body lays between them. He doesn’t give Matt a chance to find a rhythm between when there will be a harsh bite or a sweet kiss. Matt doesn’t know how he could possibly get any harder, but over the course of the next few minutes, with kisses and marks that will last a while littered across his neck and chest he can feel his cock straining, he feels like he could cum from nothing more than Bruce’s body on his and a plug in his ass.

But of course, Lawrence wouldn’t let that stand. “I know you don’t want this baby, and this is your reward, but we want to have some fun before you cum” he said, sliding a cock ring around Matt’s aching dick.

“Anything to make you happy, Daddy” he replied, as Bruce got off of him.

“Get on your hands and knees. Now.” Lawrence was firm and there was no way Matt was going to disobey. “I’m going to pull the plug out of you, and slick you up again to make sure you’re good and ready before I fuck you so hard you’re seeing stars, okay Baby Boy?”

“Yes, yes Daddy!” Matt looked at Bruce, he knew he shouldn’t be asking for anything, but this was a fulfillment of his fantasy, he could ask for one thing right? “Will you let me suck your dick? While Daddy fucks me, can I suck your dick, please?”

Bruce looked down at Matt whose eyes were already watery from the long day he had had. He looked down at his beautiful baby, who was begging to be fucked from both ends. And then he looked at Lawrence, whose eyes were filled with lust and awe at the statement. “Yes, my beautiful, sweet, Baby Boy. Both your Daddies will fuck you and fill you up, just the way you want.”

“Thank you Daddy” Matt said as Bruce gently placed a hand on his cheek.

Lawrence pulled out the silver plug and Matt whined at the loss, though it was quickly replaced by three of Lawrence’s strong fingers which were coated in the same strawberry scented lube they had used earlier this morning. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”  
“Yes Daddy, please —“ Matt was cut off by the feeling of Lawrence’s dick and Bruce’s dick sliding into him. They set a quick pace, after giving Matt a second to adjust. Bruce had a hold of Matt’s head rocking quickly but shallowly into his mouth, not wanting to choke him. Lawrence had hold of Matt’s hips, and was pounding into his prostate with every stroke. Lawrence knew he and Bruce weren’t going to last long, watching Matt squirm in his chair all day had been enough to drive the both of them wild as well.

Lawrence reached under Matt and slid the cock ring off. “You cum whenever you want baby boy.”

“So beautiful for us, oh Baby, you are so beautiful for your Daddies. Baby, Matt, I’m going to cum.” And Bruce came. Matt swallowed what he could with Lawrence still pounding into him. Some of Bruce’s cum dribbled down his chin and dripped onto the blanket below.

“Daddy, I’m going to cum” Matt looked to Bruce for permission, and he when he nodded, Matt was spilling all over the blanket, dick twitching and pulsing with every thrust. He tightened around Lawrence, and with just a few more thrusts Lawrence was cumming too, filling Matt up.

They were all sticky with sweat and cum, but it didn’t matter. Lawrence lifted Matt, who had now gone limp in his after glow, while Bruce stripped the comforter off their bed and pulled back the sheets. “I’m thinking we all take a nice bath and then cuddle in bed together and watch some shitty movie on Netflix to round out the evening.”

“Sounds good Bruce. I’m going to go help this one into the shower. Join us whenever” Lawrence said and gave Bruce a chaste kiss.

When they were all clean and the comforter was in the wash Bruce finally asked, “Was it everything you had wanted? Did we fulfill your fantasies?”

Matt smiled, “Yeah. You guys met and exceeded every dream I could have ever had.”

“I wonder if any of the guys at work noticed” Lawrence said as he checked his phone for any new important messages. All he had was a message from Adam. Get some! ;) “Actually, I’d rather not know if they knew.”

“They’re just jealous they don’t get this stealer ass” Matt said with a yawn before cuddling into his lovers. They all giggled before quieting into a pleasant silence. All that could be heard was the background noise of the television and the soft snores of Matt, who had fallen asleep in his favorite place.


End file.
